What are you to me?
by XxSebastin'sXLittleXRobinxX
Summary: Wilhelm is upset and confused after Prince Lui ask him a question that he never expected. After finally stopping to rest the Prince asks the same question again. Wanting a better answer. This takes place after the manga. LuiXWil


Hi^^ This is my frist fan fic so I hope you like it...I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. Please read and review

I dont own any of the characters

**What are you to me?**

_All was quiet as the servants settled down for the night. The moon was high in the sky shining a bright whitish blue glow around the castle. Moonlight filled in through an open window that belonged to a man with mid-back length black hair and teary brown eyes. As he lay in his bed trying to hold back tears. The room was small with only a few pieces of furniture and a small closet. A twin sized bed was pushed against the right side of the room. Laying in the middle of the wall with two night stands on either side. The black haired servant held his head in his hands as he rested near the end of the bed on his stomach. A tear escaped and trailed down his pale cheek. Quickly he wiped it away._

_' I am so horrible I should be happy for the prince. Instead of being upset about him becoming king, but I just can't stand the thought of not being his servant anymore'_

_A sob escaped as he tried even harder to hold back the tears that stung his eyes. Standing outside in the shadows a figure stood silently climbing up the wall to the servant's room. When he heard the quiet sob a pain filled tinge hit his heart. Even more hastily the figure climbed the wall to finally come to rest on the balcony's railing. The servant's head rested on the pillow hair fanning around him when he heard a voice whisper to him from the window_

_"Hey"_

_Quickly he turned around sitting up as he used his arms to keep him in place. He saw a hunched over figure clouded by shadows. Even if he couldn't see the servant knew who he was._

_"What are you to me?"_

_Shocked was written on his face at the question. He really did not know what to say. So without thinking he just replied._

_"I'm your number one servant"_

Wilhelm sighed as he rethought that event for the thousandth time since he and the Prince left on another journey to find a 'Bride'. In truth he was happy that he got to spend more time with the prince, but now he was so confused. The feelings that he thought he squished and hide in a deep corner of his heart came back full force. Maybe even stronger then before from having kept them locked away. Wind blew whipping his hair around as he stared without seeing ahead. A dazed and solemn look in his brown orbs.

A black gloved hand came up and held down a hat that sat on top of mid-back orange hair tied in a ponytail. Emerald eyes looked back to see his servant in an unhappy state. A sigh escaped his lips as he slowed his horse enough to ride beside Wilhelm.

"Wil"

No reply was given as he voiced the black haired servant's name. He brought his hand up and curled it in to a fist. Then hit Wilhelm in the back of the head. Right after the servant grabbed his head and looked up with watery eyes at the Prince.

"P-Prince Lui what was that for?"

The prince gave a bored innocent expression has he looked away.

"You and your gloomy air was making my ride un-enjoyable. Plus you weren't answering when I called"

"I'm sorry Lui-sama. Is there anything you need"

"Yes, you need to stop being sad about whatever you're being sad about and find us an inn to stay at."

Wilhelm looked around finally noticing for the first time that they were in a small town and that it was getting dark.

"Ok Lui-sama Please stay right here and I shall be back"

He climbed of his horse as he left with a wave and a smile to searched for an inn. Ludwig also got off his horse and stood. A sigh escaped his lips finally showing his concern for Wilhelm.

_'I wonder what has gotten him upset. ARGHHH!!!! I hate this.'_

A hand rested on his face as he gave an irked look to the sky.

* * *

About thirty minutes later and Wilhelm return. He ran up the street waving his arms while calling the Prince with a smile.

"Lui-sama, Lui-sama, I found a great inn we can stay at"

The orange haired Prince turned his head his irked expression still on his face. A hand was on his hip while the other pointed at Wilhelm.

"Its about time. Where is this place?"

"Just around the corner follow me Prince Lui."

Black boots hitting cobble stone was heard, along with hooves, as he followed his servant to this inn. Turning the corner the inn came into view. It was huge with many windows along the front. A sign marked the entrance hanging over wooden double doors saying : Welcome in big letters. Ludwig stared with a blank face at the massive building. Once inside the path turned in to wall to carpeting. Couches and chairs were layed out here and there in front of the check in/out desk. Bright green potted plants alined the walls and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"Hello may I help you?"

An elder woman dressed in a simple blue dress spoke up from behind the desk. Wilhelm walked over greeting the old woman with a smile.

"Yes, I would like to rent out two rooms for one night and if possible have them near one another"

"Why of course"

The elder smiled back and gave him a small description of the rooms that the inn had available. The prince stood away with his arms crossed over his chest waiting . Being very tired from the journey all he wanted to do was rest. Wilhelm came back holding out a small key in his hand.

"Here is your key the room number is 407 on the third floor. I have to unpack the horses but I will be back."

Prince Lui took the key and went up the carpeted stairs. Pictures of everything imaginable, such as vases full of flowers to dragons guarding a castle, was framed on the walls with little stands holding vases full of red roses. Stopping he looked at the room number to find he was at his room. Ludwig opened the door and stepped in turning on the lights. The carpet was a deep red along with the curtains and silk bed sheets. Black was the color of the canopy of the bed and walls. Looking up he noticed yet another chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

_'Jeez this place sure likes chandeliers'_

Swiftly he pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt as he jumped and layed on the bed. Emerald eyes closed as hands moved under his head and a sigh fall from his lips.

* * *

Minutes later Ludwig shoot up from the bed hair a mess as he heard consist banging on the door.

"Prince Lui could you please open the door I have brought your clothes"

Rising from the soft comfortable bed he reached the door. Opening it he revealed his servant Wilhelm standing on the other side. With his hands full of suitcases. Ludwig moved out of the way letting his servant enter.

"Were would you like these Lui-sama?"

"Anywhere is fine"

Wilhelm put the suit cases in a corner near the bed. He stood up brushing his black hair back over his shoulder. All of a sudden Wilhelm was roughly pushed against the wall. Brown orbs met an emerald gaze before speaking.

"P-Prince Lui what are you doing?"

"Finally claiming what I always wanted."

The prince's now mid-back orange hair fell over his shoulder as he lean forward. Stopping just before his lips met Wilhelm's. The blacked hair servant blushed a bright red.

"L-L-Lui-sama what are you talking about?"

Without giving an answer Ludwig closed the distance between them kissing Wilhelm. He tensed but soon relaxed and started kissing back. Arms wrapped around Ludwig's neck pushing him closer. Tilting his head he swiped his tongue against the soft bottom lip of his servant. Slowly the prince broke the kiss wrapping his arms around Wilhelm's waist. Light pants came from the slightly red lips. A gasp escaped his lips as the orange haired prince nipped at his neck. Wrapping his arms tighter around Wilhelm the prince looked at his bright red face.

"Can I ask you something Wil?"

The black haired servant looked up at the prince's pale face and shining green eyes.

"What is it Lui-sama?"

"What are you to me?"

Wilhelm continued to stare shock and confusion written on his face. Cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red he pressed his face in the crook of Ludwig's neck. Calmly emerald eyes shut as he felt Wilhelm's hot breathe on his neck.

"I already told you Prince Lui I am your number one servant."

Roughly the orange haired prince pulled back. Lightly but tight enough to keep him from moving Ludwig held Wilhelm's chin. Frustration was clearly show in his eyes.

"That not what I meant."

Unable to look away Wilhelm stared back very confused now. The prince let out what had to be the hundredth sigh that night as he let go of the black haired servant and sat on the edge of his bed. Seeing the frustration turn to annoyance Wilhelm stepped closer to the prince warily.

"I'm very sorry Prince Lui. Please forgive me but I really do not know what you mean."

"How do you honestly feel about me?"

Completely taken aback Wilhelm was speak less. This was a new one for him and he did not know if he should answer honestly given the fact that he is in love with the Prince. Not knowing what else to do he give the impatient Prince his answer.

"I love you and don't what to stop serving you for it's the only way I can be around you. So I can keep that lonely child inside you away."

The Prince having lowered his head waiting looked up at Wilhelm. Noticing the light blush gracing his cheeks with the ability to not be able to look at him. Stretching his arms Ludwig was able to pull his servant's shirt. Making him come forward so the prince could once again wrap his arms around Wilhelm's waist. Looking down Wilhelm saw an orange haired head press lightly on his stomach.

"P-Prince Lui"

"Shhhh. Just stay quiet for a bit"

"O-Ok"

Emerald eyes stared up at brown orbs as he moved closer to Wilhelm's face making his blush deepen again. Finally he stopped his lips brushing his servant's as he spoke.

"That's good because I love you too and I am never going to let you go. You're mine you hear me"

Wilhelm closed his eyes slowly nodding his head. Loving the tingling feeling he got from their lips brushing.

"Good'

The Prince closed the small gap between them. Kissing the black haired servant softly before pulling away. They locked eyes as Ludwig kissed him again but deeper this time. He tilted his head orange hair falling to one side. A gasp was let out as Ludwig brushed his tongue against Wilhelm's lower lip. Instantly he plunged his tongue into the wet cave that tasted like sweet fruit. He explored every inch of Wilhelm's mouth savoring the taste and wanting more. Soon a moan escaped the servant's mouth as it was swallowed into Ludwig's. It was like music to his ears that left him wanting to hear more. Ludwig broke the kiss lightly panting as he listened to Wilhelm's whimper from the loss of contact. Another soft but quick kiss was placed on his lips. A moan loudly broke out from red swollen lips as Ludwig nipped the crook of his neck. Switching from nips to swipes of his tongue the Prince traveled his hands under Wilhelm's shirt. Pushing on his back Ludwig moved so his servant could straddle his lap.

Ludwig bite down on his neck hard. So hard in fact that the bite broke the skin making crimson blood flow into his mouth. A whimper was released as the skin broke and brown eyes closed at the slight pain. A long swipe of the prince's tongue lapped up the blood making Wilhelm lightly moan. A kiss was placed on those soft lips again. It soon was deepen by Ludwig swiping his tongue on the black haired servant's lower lip with a few nips here and there. Pulling back emerald eyes met misty brown orbs.

"I love you, Wil"

"I love you too, Lui-sama"

"Promise me you will always stay with me and be mine forever"

"I promise"

The prince quickly placed a soft love filled kiss on Wilhelm's lips. Pulling him back Ludwig moved up the bed until they reached the pillows. Hands with inch long nails took of his servant's jacket and shirt. Silently green eyes memorized each muscle and lightly tanned skin. Moving Wilhelm so he laid on the bed the prince removed his shoes before removing his own. Crawling back up the bed Ludwig removed his unbuttoned white shirt tossing it somewhere in the room. Red covers were moved out of under him only to be quickly laid on top with him and the prince under them. Wilhelm turned on his side to face the prince as arms wrapped around him. Pulling him against Ludwig's bare chest. Slowly his eyelids grew heavy and he snuggled closer placing his head under the Prince's chin. Long nails ran along his back making the black haired servant even more tired.

"Good night, Wilhelm"

"Good night, Prince Lui"

With in seconds Wilhelm's breathing even out and become soft letting the Prince know he was asleep. Eyes tired and heavy soon closed as Ludwig listened to the soft sounds his servant made. Making him fall asleep like his own personnel lullaby.

* * *

Again i hope you enjoyed and please review^^

* * *


End file.
